


All For Each And Each For All

by IKnowWhoYouAre_Damianos



Series: Happy Holidays [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron is a doctor, Alternate Universe, Andrew and Neil are Lawyers, Andrew is soft, Cats, Fluff, Kind of a Marriage Proposal, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, Twincest, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IKnowWhoYouAre_Damianos/pseuds/IKnowWhoYouAre_Damianos
Summary: Andrew goes out of his way to spoil his boys on Valentine's Day with a special breakfast and a surprise at dinner.





	All For Each And Each For All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raefill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raefill/gifts).



> Raefill wished for: Andrew x Neil x Aaron, Andrew getting caught out being soft
> 
> 1\. Don’t read this if you’re against incest, polyamory, sex between men, threesomes or any other forms of diversity. Their relationship is based on consent, trust and love.
> 
> THERE’S NOT EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN THE TWINS AND NEIL BUT LOVE AND FLUFF. AS LITTLE THUMPER ALREADY TAUGHT US:
> 
> If you can't say something nice, don't say nothing at all.
> 
> I appreciate constructive criticism for my writing but please hold back with any comments regarding the legal or moral status of incest.
> 
> HMU on tumblr: iknowwhoyouaredamianos
> 
> 2\. Why I consider their relationship and the plot valid:
> 
> I completely changed the exposition so Andrew and Aaron got to know each other on a completely different basis. Neither had witnessed each other’s horror and there were no homicides involved.
> 
> They got to know each other, found a way out of their trauma by opening up to someone who would understand, listen and don’t ask.
> 
> Neil came in and this all works because they all have a messed-up past and found true love in someone who sees past that, who sees the other as a human being and takes them for what they really are.
> 
> If you want to discuss that further, feel free to comment and hit me up.
> 
> 3\. Thank you if you still want to read this. It was fun to write that one for the AFTG Valentine's Exchange. I appreciate your comments and wish you all a Happy Valentine's Day!

Usually Andrew wasn’t the first one to wake up in the morning. He’d never been a morning person, mostly even skipping his morning classes back in law school, but somehow the few rays of sunshine that filtered through the shutters and danced on the ceiling had woken him up. His arm was still wrapped around Neil’s waist who was fast asleep next to him, his back to Andrew’s frontside and head on Aaron’s chest, obviously not bothered in the slightest by Aaron’s soft snoring.

The sheets felt warm and safe and Andrew felt the urge to fall back into his pillow for another hour or two, but he knew when a fight was lost and sleeping in after he’s been awake was such a fight. He lifted his arm carefully from Neil’s waist and climbed out of the bed, putting on his glasses and sneaking into the bathroom. After a quick shower he brushed his teeth, for once accepting the warmth that spread in his chest as he saw the three aligned tooth mugs, reminding him that he was safe and sound, two men he entrusted his life to sleeping next door, going nowhere, being his family.

As he strode into the kitchen, he scooped up King and Sir and carried them to their feeding mat, both cats meowing in anticipation when he pulled out a can with cat food from the pantry, filling both their bowls with yummy stinky minced sprats. He watched them digging in with disgust, smoking his first cigarette by the window to some jazz music from the radio. 

When the cats were satisfied, he started working to implement his personal Valentine’s Day spoiling plan, setting the table and turning on the percolator, before he started baking heart shaped waffles with strawberries and chocolate and with an even more generous amount of chocolate for himself, waiting for two special sleepyheads to finally wake up as he hummed along to another jazz tune.

***

Aaron woke up to a sudden stir that was followed by a cold draught flitting over his almost naked body, having him squinting and blinking away the blur of sleep only to see Neil entangled in the huge blanket, fast asleep on Andrew’s empty side of the bed. He sighed and rubbed his eyes and stubble before he angled for his glasses on the nightstand and slipped out of the now cold bed. After a quick morning toilette he slipped into a pair of sweatpants and one of Andrew’s soft shirts and sneaked out into the hall.

Sir wound through his legs, purring softly as Aaron lifted him to his chest, raking through his soft fur. After a brief cuddle session he made his way over to the kitchen, remaining quiet as he spotted Andrew humming by the stove, baking waffles with his black  [ _ Lawyer by day, cat lover by night _ ](https://bingeprints.com/products/lawyer-by-day-cat-lover-by-night-mug-funny-law-cats-coffee-cup) [ mug](https://bingeprints.com/products/lawyer-by-day-cat-lover-by-night-mug-funny-law-cats-coffee-cup), swaying to an easy Sunday morning jazz tune playing on the radio.

Aaron had to admit that it was one of the softest moments he’d ever witnessed when it came to Andrew. Sure, he knew that Andrew had a very soft side, that he was loving and caring, always going out of his way for him and Neil, but seeing him  _ swaying _ , fully at ease, soft grey sweatpants clinging to his bare hips was a completely new experience. A ray of sun hit his soft golden hair that slowly started to show grey strands in between, crowning him with a halo. 

Aaron slipped through the door, watching his target intently, sneaking around the kitchen counter as he took up the melody and hummed along, mumbling a soft “G’morning, Drew,” as he slipped his arms around Andrew’s body, his hands crossed over his soft belly, head resting on Andrew’s broad shoulder. Andrew tensed for a moment - of course he did, but Aaron knew that he was okay, it was just his body memory - before his shoulders relaxed again. Aaron moved forward until their bodies were flush, rocking his hips to lead Andrew back into his sway.

“G’morning,” Andrew said with a raspy voice, still a bit too dark from the non-use of the night before he fell back into humming to Frank Sinatra while Aaron mirrored his movements with ease, trailing Andrew’s neck with soft kisses. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Aaron whispered into Andrew’s ear, stealing a piece of pancake and chewed with relish, before Andrew turned his head backwards, catching Aaron’s lips in a lazy kiss, both swaying along as time seemed to stand still for a moment.

***

Neil hated waking up in an empty bed. Usually, Andrew was still lying next to him, Aaron often the first to be out for an early shift at the hospital. Andrew’s and Neil’s law office usually didn’t open before 9am which gave them enough time to wake up together, Andrew settling into the kitchen to read his newspaper while Neil went on a quick run, both having a quick breakfast before they had to drive to the city, but today was Sunday and neither them nor Aaron had to work. 

He pushed the covers down and slipped out, detouring to the bathroom before he trotted out into the hallway, his curls tangled into a cowlick and eyes still heavy. The smell of coffee and waffles pulled him straight into the kitchen, a soft jazz tune accompanying a rare occasion.

Neil had to blink twice to reassure himself that he wasn’t dreaming. When he realized that the scenery in front of him was damn real, his lips pulled up into a huge smile. Andrew and Aaron were swaying by the stove, Andrew’s hands wrapped around Aaron’s hips and Aaron’s hands behind Andrew’s neck, their bellies flush and tongues entangled in soft kisses, both letting out a small moan from time to time. It was the softest make-out session Neil had ever witnessed, especially between the two brothers.

He decided to just stand and watch, leaving them to their once in a blue moon occuring intimacy. When another song came on, the twins parted and leaned in for another lazy kiss before Aaron spotted Neil in the door frame. Neil strode over into their middle, pulling Aaron in first and then Andrew who was stacking up the warm waffles on a plate.

“I’d say good morning, but it seems like you two had the best of mornings together,” Neil said and chuckled as he took a seat at the kitchen table, sipping his coffee and feeling warm at the sight of the small chocolate heart that lay on his plate. “Aw, Aaron, that’s soft.”

“That wasn’t Aaron,” Andrew corrected Neil, making his jaw drop. 

“What happened to Andrew and where are you hiding him?” Neil laughed, unwrapping the chocolate and letting the heart melt on his tongue. Andrew had gotten softer over the years, but this was almost eerie.   


„Eat, Josten,“ Andrew gave back and took a seat in between his brother and Neil, eating his pancakes and reading his newspaper in comfortable silence. „I got something for you,“ he said after a while, not looking up from the article about a case he‘d been in charge of. 

„God, Neil is right. What happened to Andrew and where are you hiding him?“

„If we don’t find him, pseudo-Andrew will propose and adopt a bunch of kids,“ Neil quipped, evoking a chuckle from Aaron and a quick glance from Andrew before his eyes were back on the newspaper. 

„I reserved a table for tonight so dress properly. This goes for both of you,“ he said but stared at Neil.

„Come on, I just slip into my best lawyer suit,“ Neil retorted and grinned. 

Andrew got up and walked into the dressing room, kissing both men as he came back fully dressed, wallet and keys in hand. „I‘ll be back in an hour. Be good boys,“ he scoffed and drove off to the city, leaving two wondering faces behind.

***

The restaurant was one they frequented from time to time, especially because Andrew loved their warm chocolate cakes with a melted core and vanilla ice cream. They had all put on their best suits, sharing a table in a secluded booth Andrew had chosen.

When the waiter came around, Aaron and Neil ordered pasta with fish and Andrew a huge pizza, earning him a glance to his belly from Aaron and Neil.

“You know that we love you, Drew, but as your personal doctor I have to remind you that obesity is not only unattractive but dangerous, too,” Aaron said and laughed with Neil at Andrew’s scowl.

“You two give me enough proteins, so stop bothering me,” Andrew retorted, sipping his wine. Aaron and Neil flushed slightly at Andrew’s innuendo, digging their heads into the menu to study every dessert over and over again, both a sly grin on their lips as they sat in silence and waited for their food.

“Linguine al Salmone?” the waiter asked a few minutes later, two steaming plates with pasta on his arm, bringing both their heads back to the surface.

“Uh, yes for us,” Neil answered, accepting Aaron’s and his dish with a small smile, gently squeezing Aaron’s hand that rested on his thigh. “Here you go, Rin.” He licked his lips, inhaling the flavours, before placing a chaste kiss on Aaron’s lips. Neil jolted as he felt a soft kick against his shin, clearly coming from Andrew. “Jealous, Drew?”

“Rather worried if I’ll keep my food if I have to watch you two any longer,” Andrew huffed and gobbled a piece of pizza with double cheese.

Neil placed another kiss on Aaron’s lips before he pulled back and started eating his pasta, all three back to comfortable silence. Aaron and Neil both offered Andrew a spoonful of pasta and received a tiny piece of pizza in exchange accompanied with a smirk.

When their plates were empty and their bellies full, they ordered dessert and Andrew seemed to be a bit more nervous than usual as he fumbled with his jacket. Neil and Aaron exchanged suspicious glances, waiting for whatever was to come now.

“I said I got you something.” He held out two blue small boxes, having a third one in front of him. “I’ll just say this once and don’t you dare record this or anything stupid like that, but we’ve been together for such a long time now and I think none of us wants to change this in the future.” Aaron and Neil both gaped, Neil’s eyes even reddening at the prospect of a committed Andrew. “We can’t get married and I don’t care about that since we made our advanced directives and testaments, but I still want to have a sign that I belong to you two idiots. Are you in for the long haul?”

Both men grinned at him as they opened the boxes, in each a plain wedding band with their initials and an infinity sign. Neil and Aaron both said “Always, Drew” in unison, standing up to pull Andrew into a tight hug, each exchanging a long kiss with him, earning them some looks from other guests, but when had they ever cared. Neil gave him the box and let Andrew slip the ring onto his annulary, Aaron mirroring him a second later. Then both took out Andrew’s ring and placed it onto his annulary, beaming at him. 

Their dessert was delivered and all three sat down again, digging into melting chocolate hearts. “Happy Valentine’s,” Andrew said and all of them couldn’t have imagined a better one.


End file.
